la llama del dragon
by FsnFics
Summary: esta historia toma base en la batalla contra rizevim pero hay cambios demasiado drasticos hasta el punto de viajar a otras dimensiones etc espero que les guste ya que en esta historia junto 2 series que me encantan como lo es shinmaou no testament y High school DxD
1. Chapter 1

La llama del dragón

Esta historia sucede en medio de la batalla final contra rizevim en esta se modificará gran parte del contenido y dependiendo de sus opiniones se decidirá si será harem o no sin más por informar comenzamos.

La batalla contra rizevim fue demasiado peligrosa ya que en medio de la batalla trihexa se levantó y comenzó a destruir todo los líderes de cada facción habían sido derrotados las otras fuerzas aliadas estaban siendo eliminadas yo hyodo issei soy la última línea de ataque para detener a trihexa pero antes debo detener a rizevim el cual está aprovechando la situación y se refugió para observar la situación, mis alrededores fueron destruidos y podía escuchar el llanto y dolor de todos no podía creer que falle el trihexa estaba avanzando al último punto de defensa donde se trata de salvar la vida de los soldados y los vips ahí también están las chicas que amo las cuales tratan de detener al trihexa pero no logran ni siquiera realizar heridas superficiales fui volando para tratar de detener a trihexa pero en ese momento rizevim se coloca sobre la cabeza de trihexa y hablo « al final jóvenes demonios ustedes pierden y yo ganare y después de este mundo atacare a los demás » rizevim estaba feliz las chicas del clan gremory, kiba gasper y el clan sitri estaban atrás de mi en eso Azasel, sirsechz-sama, leviathan-sama, Odín, Thor, Zeus, Poseidón, y demas lideres heridos se preparaban para entrar a través de un portal y sellar a trihexa era un plan arriesgado pero si ellos se van quienes podrán guiar el mundo y protegerlo Rías y las demas me observaron ellas sabían que las protegería aun si tengo que dar mi vida por ese propósito en eso usando mi velocidad divina dejo inconscientes a los líderes de facciones y me coloco delante de trihexa

el cual está preparando un disparo de energía con sus 7 cabezas tienes planeado matarnos a todos pero te sugiero que cambies de idea ya que moriremos solo los 3 todos me observaban en ese momento Ddraig hablo « estas seguro de usar tu energía vital como batería para un super disparo del longinus smasher » yo le respondí « tranquilo Ddraig vamos a probar que el sekiryutei es el dragón más poderoso que existe estás conmigo » el rio pero respondió con alegría « somos los dragones más fuertes hagamos esto issei » en ese momento usando el portal para enviar a trihexa lo active y en ese momento se dispararon los 2 ataques los cuales colisionaron en eso rizevim hablo « tu resistencia es algo divertida pero debes rendirte este es el dragón del apocalipsis no pueden oponerse a el así que muere ya » yo le respondí « él es el dragón del apocalipsis y el rival más fuerte con el que e luchado pero prometí proteger a mi familia amigos y a las personas que amo y si con mi vida lo puedo lograr no me importa » en ese momento los disparos empezaron a aumentar en aura en medio de la batalla escuche las voces de cierto grupo dirigido por una pelirroja gritando « issei detente es suficiente no queremos perderte te amamos » yo solo respondí con lágrimas en los ojos diciendo « yo también las amo y por eso me sacrificare para que ustedes vivan no estén tristes ya que siempre estaré con ustedes y quien sabe tal vez nos veamos en otra ocasión » cuando termine de hablar con las chicas me decidí « ahora Ddraig máxima potencia » y dando mi energía vital la cual está entre infinita y cero el disparo se maximizo y logre entrar con trihexa y usando mi máximo poder logre destruir la última amenaza y proteger a las personas que me importan.

Después de la batalla contra trihexa la reconstrucción del mundo y las facciones se demoró 5 años pero aun así hay heridas tan profundas que no sanaron aun en ese tiempo ahora nos encontramos en la residencia hyodo estamos en la habitación vip Rías, Akeno, Ravel, koneko, el trio de la iglesia Rossweisse, estaban en una reunión para recordar a cierto castaño que las salvo todas estaban tristes pero las más destrozadas eran koneko y Ravel las demas chicas estaban destrozadas pero no se podían quedar estancadas por el castaño por lo que después de esa Reunión pasaron 2 años en los que la mayor parte de las chicas había logrado superar su perdida gracias a que encontraron a ciertas personas para ayudarlas pero dentro de ellas existían los sentimientos de amor hacia el castaño pero al creer que este estaba muerto y que no volvería decidieron enterrar esos sentimientos y tratar de olvidarlas pero hubo algunas que no lo lograron por que dentro de ellas estaba el sentimiento de que el castaño estaba con vida y para suerte de ellas apareció una oportunidad ya que en el transcurso de cierto día estaban todo el grupo gremory reunido pero de pronto apareció un circulo mágico

el que apareció de este círculo mágico fue valí y venia acompañado de una mujer que se convirtió en la novia de valí ella era Lavinia reni y también estaban le fay y el demonio antiguo mephisto pheles quienes llegaron con una sonrisa mephisto nos saludó de manera normal y Lavinia y valí junto con le fay hicieron lo mismo después del saludo iniciaron una platica preguntando si ya se habían olvidado de issei a lo que la mayoría respondió que si Rías dijo ( no es que lo hayamos olvidado al contrario lo amamos pero él no volverá y nosotras ya tenemos a nuestras parejas por lo que lo mejor fue olvidarlo ) mephisto se dispuso a observarlas para ver si alguien tenia algo diferente que decir en eso se fijo en Koneko y Ravel las cuales estaban enojadas por lo que Rías había dicho ya que ellas 2 kuroka y Le fay lo seguían amando entonces mephisto hablo ( es cierto puede que el no vuelva pero también por algún milagro el podría regresar recuerden los cuerpos no han sido hallados y ni la boosted gear ni el trihexa han dado señales de que hallan sido destruidos ) al decir eso mephisto se retiro a través de un circulo mágico pero valí y Lavinia llamaron a koneko y Ravel a una habitación alejada y les dijeron ( hyodo issei esta vivo no sabemos como pero al estar viajando a través de la brecha dimensional con Arthur encontramos un mundo paralelo se podría decir y desde ese momento junto con Lavinia hemos estado escaneando dichos mundos y encontramos uno donde hay una probabilidad del 90 % de que este hay pero el problema es que él podría haber muerto y reencarno en ese mundo lo bueno es que gracias a su sacred gear sus recuerdos pueden volver ) las 2 chicas estaban impresionadas por la información pero también estaban llorando ya que su amor estaba con vida valí las tomo a las 2 y usando un circulo mágico los llevo junto a Arthur el cual estaba activando el portal.

Justo en ese momento volvemos con nuestro protagonista el castaño estaba en una especie de habitación no sabía dónde estaba lo único que recordaba era el ataque del trihexa y ya pero después de eso me doy cuenta que estaba en una residencia pensé que estaría con las chicas pero tuve la sorpresa de levantarme solo no entendía que paso por lo que me levante y Sali de la habitación pero comencé a bajar las escaleras y me di cuenta esta no era mi casa nunca había estado aquí de pronto una chica con cabello Rojizo paso en frente de mi ella me llamo por un nombre que yo no conocía me llamo ( Basara ya despertaste) me sorprendí tal parece que ella estaba confundida le pregunte ( como te llamas ) ella hizo una cara de duda pero después respondió ( soy yo Mio ) quede en shock de pronto algo me obliga a entrar en lo profundo del sacred gear Ddraig me presenta una grabación pero antes de activarla me dice ( socio puede que esto te sorprenda así que tienes que tener la mente abierta entiendes ) yo solo asentí con algo de miedo a lo que Ddraig dijo y después de eso la grabación comenzó,

Resulta que después de lanzar el ataque y que los 2 colisionaran destruimos parte de la brecha dimensional pero la batalla no se detuvo ya que el trihexa estaba enojado e iba a volver a nuestro mundo por lo que decidiste enfrentarla pero en medio de esa batalla el trihexa hablo por primera vez ( eres muy fuerte luchar con alguien como yo te hace el ser mas peligroso que existe aparte de mi pero debo volver y destruirlo todo ) me sorprendió lo que dijo por lo que respondí ( no te dejare así tenga que morir no volverás) en eso el trihexa me observo algo pensativo y dijo ( estas dispuesto a ir hasta la muerte contra mi ) yo solo le respondí ( las protegeré con mi vida ) el trihexa hablo ( sabes eres un buen tipo sincero poderoso y amable pero entiendes que el tu actual nunca me vencerá ) yo no sabia como responderle pero sabía que él tenía Razón por lo que luchar era inútil ( sabes el tipo lucifer uso una barrera especial y se teletransporto de nuevo a tu mundo con un poco de mi sangre el ahora es un enemigo muy poderoso y gracias a su intromisión hemos destruido ciertas dimensiones las cuales no podrán volver y por si fuera poco tu estas muerto ese ataque que hiciste destruyo todo pero es gracias al dragón dentro de ti y tu fuerza de voluntad que sigues aquí te propongo un trato esta batalla fue entretenida por lo que quiero volver a luchar contra ti así que hare esto no podrás volver a tu dimensión así que alterare parte de la historia de una realidad a la cual te enviare ahí recuperaras tu fuerza pero tu conciencia estará suspendida para que puedas recuperarte rápidamente entiendes ) no comprendía lo que decía el trihexa pero parece que me quiere ayudar a lo que respondí que debo hacer el trihexa hablo ( esta realidad es muy parecida a tu mundo anterior cuando recuperes tu fuerza vital y consciencia el poder que colocare en ti creara una señal demasiado poderosa la cual permitirá a tus amigos que puedan venir por ti o si ya has recuperado tu verdadera conciencia podrás volver solo si quieres confirmar esto con tu dragón hazlo ya ) le pregunte a Ddraig y el respondió ( socio el esta diciendo la verdad pero lo lamento tu conciencia estará suspendida por 16 años tal vez sea más demorado por la carga extra que le diste a tu alma pero utilizare mi fuerza vital para apresurar el proceso si todo va bien podría usar parte del poder de trihexa o phis y gran rojo y así podrías volver tal vez e años ) yo solo le respondí a Ddraig ( tranquilo compañero no es la gran cosa si así podemos volver no importa lo único que quiero es verlos a todos otra vez así que debo hacer) el trihexa usando sus 7 cabezas abrió un portal y diciendo ( cuando te sientas preparado te estaré esperando para luchar de nuevo espero que seas más fuerte ) en ese momento me lanzo a la otra dimensión , fin del flashback.

( compañero me alegra que volvieras hice mi mejor esfuerzo y logre traerte de vuelta en 7 años lamento la demora ) solo le respondí con una sonrisa ( gracias Ddraig ahora podre verlas de nuevo ) volviendo a la realidad mío estaba observando a issei algo extrañada tal parece que el piloto automático se fue pero tengo acceso a todas las memorias así que no hay problema justo cuando le iba a responder a mío aparece un circulo mágico muy familiar era el circulo mágico de valí de ese círculo mágico aparecieron ( Valí, Lavinia, Arthur, Kuroka, Koneko y Ravel ) apenas las vi me alegre demasiado pero de pronto Mio se altera y invoca varios círculos mágicos y habla ( la facción de zolgia aun está siguiéndonos ) antes de que mío atacara la detuve ya que no quería que una batalla tuviera lugar aquí mío me observo y me pregunto ( por que no me dejas destruirlos ) yo solo respondí ( ellos son mis amigos así que no nos harán daño cálmate mío) ella lo acepto y hizo desaparecer sus círculos mágicos en eso le pedí a mío que se fuera a bañar y que se prepara para ir a la escuela mientras yo hablaba con ellos mío se fue y la plática comenzó.

Hyodo issei te estuvimos buscando por mucho tiempo sabia que mi rival no podía morir estaba sorprendió por las palabras de valí pero me sorprendí mas al verlo tomado de la mano de Lavinia y con un par de anillos a juego sin preguntarle el respondió ( estamos comprometidos ) me quede en shock por la noticia pero me alegro saber que valí encontró la felicidad de pronto observe quienes los acompañaban y vi que Arthur estaba feliz al verlos pero lo que me llamo la atención fue una chica peliblanca muy linda me recordaba a koneko y a su lado estaba una chica igual de bella rubia con un peinado de taladro lo pensé un momento pero antes de hablar ellas 2 se lanzan a abrasarme diciendo volviste issei sempai/ issei-sama era increíble eran koneko y Ravel y la chica que estaba algo sonrojada y era muy atractiva me vio y me abrazo y dijo issei me reconoces ella era kuroka la abrace ya que la extrañe demasiado igual que a las otras

intercambiamos información excepto que valí no me hablo sobre rías y las otras no me preocupe por que dentro de poco las vería estábamos preparando un circulo mágico pero recordé a mío no la podía abandonar por lo que decidí esperarla y apenas mío salió le explique toda la situación ella estaba asustada por lo que salió corriendo de casa le dije a valí activa el portal ya vuelvo con ella, mío corrió demasiado pero se adonde va ya que en las memorias de basara están los momentos felices con mío y la encontré en una especie de colina con una vista impresionante ella estaba llorando y me pregunto ( basara no es real ) yo respondí con sinceridad ( el es real solo que ahora él se volvió parte de mi yo soy basara toujo en este mundo pero en mi verdadero mundo me conocen como hyodo issei) mío estaba dejando de llorar y me pregunta ( tu me amas ) yo respondí con la verdad ( claro que si basara y yo somos lo mismo lo que él vivió y sintió me paso a mí también ) confirmando eso mío dejo de llorar y me abrazo y me llamo ( vámonos oni-chan ) al decir eso por primera vez en 7 años active mi boosted gear pero solo desplegué mis alas para llegar al punto de partida por lo que mío empaco todas sus cosas y atravesamos el portal todos pero no sabíamos que atravesar este portal seria la puerta para una de las peores batallas que pueden existir .


	2. Chapter 2

La llama del Dragon 2

Después de atravesar el portal junto al equipo que vino a rescatarme y mio llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad de kuoh sentí nostalgia al observar toda la ciudad y ver que todo estaba bien pero el castaño tenia un deseo y era encontrarse con el amor de su vida o mejor dicho con sus amores pero valí lo sujeto y le hablo ( issei hay cosas que han cambiado en estos 7 años así que no te alteres al descubrirlas) issei no comprendía la advertencia de valí pero sus palabras no poseían maldad o mentira alguna el castaño por dentro sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir en ese preciso momento Lavinia levanto un hechizo de invisibilidad para que no los descubrieran de pronto un grupo de chicas paso frente a ellos eran el grupo gremory issei no entendía el por que se estaban escondiendo él quería ir corriendo y abrasarlas a todas pero cuando el castaño se disponía a hacerlo un grupo de jóvenes se encontró con las chicas y las saludaron issei no comprendía que es lo que estaba pasando pero sabia una cosa ya era muy tarde las chicas del grupo gremory tomaron de la mano a sus respectivas parejas , en ese momento issei comprendió porque valí los escondió en ese momento el castaño llego a la conclusión de que ya no lo necesitaban valí y las demás chicas a excepción de mio pensaron que el las odiaba pero issei hablo ( me alegra que no se hallan estancado tal vez ellas no me amaban pero yo si lo hacia y me alegra que hayan encontrado su felicidad ) valí se sorprendió por la respuesta que le dio issei , después de eso las chicas del grupo gremory ya se habían ido el pregunto que había sucedido con sus padres en ese momento hablo Ravel ( tus padres siguen siendo apoyados por Rías y su familia pero ellos decidieron comprar una casa aparte ya que se sentían incomodos ) issei estaba tranquilo al escuchar eso y hablo iré a verlos ahora valí chicas espérenme en las afueras del territorio de tannin mio vendrá conmigo volveremos pronto, después de decir eso issei y mio estaban caminando por los alrededores de la academia kuoh y mio hablo ( basara que está sucediendo ) issei se sorprendió por escuchar ese nombre en ese mundo pero comprendía que mio lo conoció por el nombre de basara toujo y no por hyodo issei lo cual creo una sonrisa en el rostro del castaño el cual hablo

( este era mi mundo anterior perdona por traerte hasta aquí es solo que cuando me iba a ir de tu mundo sentí que no podría vivir sin ti sé que fue egoísta lo lamento) mio se sonrojo demasiado y hablo ( te entiendo cuando escuche que te irías sentí mucho miedo no quería que te fueras de mi lado ) en ese momento se creó una atmosfera especial y romántica y sin darse cuenta se tomaron de las manos y siguieron con su recorrido issei llego a la casa de sus padres estaba nervioso no sabia que decir ni cómo actuar pensó en huir pero mio lo sujeto de la mano y eso le dio el coraje para entrar así que issei reunió coraje y golpeo la puerta pasaron unos segundos y de atrás de la puerta se escucho una voz tan nostálgica la cual hizo llorar al castaño era la voz de su madre la cual abrió la puerta y lo observo y le hablo ( buenas tardes residencia hyodo ) la madre del castaño le iba a preguntar quien era pero antes de eso la señora abrazo al castaño el cual estaba impactado por que no sabia por que lo abrasaba ya que al salir de esa dimensión issei había tomado la forma de basara toujo pero también podía transformarse en hyodo issei pero para evitar que lo reconocieran cambio su forma a la de basara la madre del castaño se disculpo al observar que esa no era la apariencia de su hijo pero se sorprendió por que el castaño le devolvió el abrazo la señora le pregunta ( por que me abrasas) pero issei solo podía decirle ( te extrañe demasiado mama) las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y en ese momento issei fue verdaderamente feliz otra vez la madre de issei los insto a entrar y los acomodo en la sala de estar en ese momento apareció el padre de issei el cual pregunto quien era cuando el castaño le respondió el padre de issei se lanzo a abrasarlo y llorar todos estaban conmovidos por su reencuentro

después el castaño presento a su acompañante aclarando que en la otra dimensión ellos 2 eran pareja mío se presento ( buenas tardes Oka-sama y Oto-sama soy mío naruse ) los padres de issei respondieron el saludo e invitaron a issei y mío a cenar los cuales aceptaron a la hora de la cena todo era felicidad ya que por fin una familia estaba reunida al momento de tener que despedirse alguien toco la puerta era un grupo de jóvenes que issei conocía eran sus amigos saji y kiba los cuales iban acompañados cada uno de una chica saji iba a acompañado por hanakai momo y kiba iba acompañado por Tsubaki sempai issei los observo con una cara de sorpresa al ver que estaban tomados de las manos con sus respectivas parejas en ese momento issei le grito a kiba bien hecho casanova pero kiba se quedo sorprendido por que la única persona que lo había llamado así era issei saji tenia curiosidad por el joven que estaba con los padres de issei por lo que le pregunto al joven desconocido quien era issei se quedo callado un segundo y después le hablo a kiba me alegra ver que al fin entraste en razón con Tsubaki sempai en ese momento kiba estaba evaluando al joven castaño pero kiba observo los ojos del castaño y se dio cuenta de algo y comenzó a decir ( es mentira verdad tiene que ser mentira ) issei estaba riendo en ese momento pero kiba hablo ( issei kun eres tú no es así ) kiba dijo eso llorando issei le respondió ( claro que si kiba ) en eso kiba corrió y abrazo a issei y le hablo ( como es posible las 3 facciones te buscaron por 5 años y no encontraron nada ) issei lo separo y le dijo ( también te extrañe kiba pero no hagas nada que moleste a Tsubaki sempai entiendes ) kiba después se disculpo con su novia y después de eso saji me hablo ( como pudiste volver y no buscarnos ) le respondí ( a cabe de volver gracias al equipo de valí y koneko y Ravel )

en ese momento kiba y saji observaron a la chica que estaba detrás de mi y entraron en posición de batalla les pregunte por que estaban actuando así a lo que kiba resopondio ( ella quien es tiene un aura increíble ) después de decir golpee las cabezas de ambos con un coscorrón y les dije ( ella se llama mío y es mi novia ) los 2 entraron en shock y me pregunto saji ( Donde la conociste su aura rivaliza con la de un demonio de clase alta y si no estoy mal esta suprimiendo su poder no es verdad hyodo ) le respondí a saji ( si tienes razón es una precaución ya que si los demonios sienten su poder vendrán a tratar de llevársela ya que ella es la hija del Rey demonio wilberto ) ellos entendieron y no preguntaron más ya que mío se estaba enojando así que nos preparamos para irnos no sin antes confirmar algo y les pregunte a kiba y a saji ( como van las cosas con sus chicas ) a esa pregunta las 12 chicas respondieron ( Tsubaki sempai está casada con kiba y yo estoy casada con saji )

después de eso sonreí felizmente ya que mis amigos hallaron la felicidad después de esa pequeña charla nos despedimos ya que pasamos demasiado tiempo aquí por lo que les deje un numero al cual me pueden contactar ya que estaré lejos un tiempo al decir eso kiba me vio y hablo ( has visto a las chicas verdad ) kiba sabia lo de las chicas ( si lo se pero tranquilo no pasa nada no las odio ni nada por el estilo estoy feliz por ellas ) en ese momento Sali al patio de la casa y por fin active mi balance breaker después de 7 años sin usarlo estaba muy ansioso les dije a todos los que estaban ahí ( por favor no le mencionen esto a nadie cuando llegue el momento preciso me presentare de nuevo) todos asintieron con eso tome a mío como una princesa y usando mis alas despegue y me eleve a las alturas mío estaba maravillada por el paisaje que estábamos experimentando un cielo completamente cubierto de estrellas y la luz de la luna brillando de una manera demasiado romántica en eso mío hablo ( entonces que harás ahora basara ) me rio un poco porque ella me seguía llamando basara pero le respondí ( por el momento nos ubicaremos en el hogar de un viejo amigo después de eso nos inscribiremos a una academia ya que estuve dormido 7 años debo estudiar y tu est6as en preparatoria así que iremos juntos ) mío estaba sorprendida en ese momento ella volvió a hablar ( gracias por traerme contigo issei ) issei se sonrojo por ser llamado así por mío pero el solo respondió ( no me alejare de ti nunca ) en eso la mascara de issei desapareció en ese escenario tan magnifico issei y mío se besaron después de volar por 20 minutos llegaron al inframundo específicamente al territorio del amigo de issei.

Territorio de Tannin

Cuando habíamos llegado nos encontramos con el equipo de valí platicando con tannin mío se asusto demasiado al ver al viejo tannin en su forma de Dragon gigante por lo que se hizo a tras de mi yo le dije ( descuida mío es un Rey dragón y es amigable ) issei trato de calmar a mío por lo que le dijo a tannin que se volviera un dragón humanoide tannin acepto y se encogió mío al verlo dejo de tener miedo pero todavía estaba detrás de issei tannin hablo ( mucho gusto señorita soy el rey dragón Meteoro Tannin con quien tengo el gusto de platicar ) mío le hablo a tannin ( yo soy mí. Mi. Mio naruse ) tannin la observo por un momento y sonrió después de eso enfoco su vista en mi intercambiamos miradas una vez y en ese preciso momento nos lanzamos a atacar al otro mío vio esto y quedo impactada, al ver la batalla entre 1 demonio y 1 dragón de pronto ella grito basara que haces luchando contra un dragón en eso ella intento detenerlo pero valí la sujeto del hombro y hablo ( descuida mío-san es una batalla de dragones) mío no comprendía lo que valí dijo por lo que hablo ( basara no es un dragón tiene el poder de uno pero no es un dragón ) valí soltó una carcajada y le explico ( sabes que es un sacfed gear ) mío respondió que no sabia por lo que valí hablo ( es un aparato con habilidades especiales entre ellos hay unos clasificados como longinus los cuales tienen el poder de destruir dioses y cambiar el mundo ) mío no comprendía a donde quería llegar valí por lo que valí siguió explicando ( issei o como lo llames tiene un longinus el bostead gear y dentro de él está el alma de un dragón de clase celestial ) mío se impactó por eso pero valí siguió ( además su cuerpo fue creado por 2 Dioses dragones ) mío comprendido poco a poco y valí termino diciendo ( en una lucha de dragones no te puedes entrometer a demás lo están disfrutando ) mío observo a basara y logro ver que él estaba completamente feliz.

Mientras valí hablaba con mío tannin y issei están en un combate feroz tannin se hizo grande de nuevo y issei uso su balance breaker y era un intercambio e puños y patadas increíble cada colisión de un golpe de ellos estremecía todo el terreno tannin disparo una bola de fuego y issei al verlo se lanzo sin pensarlo a atravesar la bola de fuego tannin no podía creer lo que estaba viendo issei emergió de la bola de fuego y con un puñetazo en su forma de torre golpeo a tannin en la cara haciendo que de su nariz saliera sangre azul y después de 15 minutos mas en los que tannin logro golpear a issei demasiadas veces y issei igual lo golpeo tannin lanzo un puñetazo hacia issei pero este lo bloqueo pero en ese mismo momento la cola de tannin atrapo a issei y lo lanzo contra una montaña y lo dejo incrustado en la montaña y en ese momento tannin disparo una llamarada gigante pero issei disparo un dragón shot y anulo la llamarada de tannin después de 15 minutos tannin detuvo el combate y hablo ( chico te has vuelto muy poderoso en solo tu balance breaker me has superado ) issei solo sonrió al recibir el cumplido de su maestro después de tomar un descanso de la batalla se relajaron y hablaron que necesitas chico, issei hablo ( necesito que me prestes parte de tu territorio estableceré una base en el inframundo como refugio ) tannin tenia curiosidad pero evito preguntar ya que quería apoyar al chico tannin hablo ( úsalo pero no lo destruyas ) al escuchar la confirmación de tannin issei sonrió y después de eso se despidió de tannin le dijo a valí que lo llevara al mundo humano de nuevo y lo dejara cerca de Kioto cuando llegaron issei y mío volaron a las afueras de la ciudad y issei llevo a mío koneko ravel y kuroka a un bosque pero en medio de este había una mansión gigante que issei había comprado hace 7 años como regalo de compromiso pero ya que no se caso lo usara ahora

después de entrar a la mansión activo un circulo mágico y la mansión se organizo sola al pasar 5 minutos la mansión quedo lista reluciente después se sentó con todas las chicas en el comedor y hablo ( les quiero preguntar algo ) todas asintieron ( ustedes me aman ) las chicas se vieron y dijeron al tiempo ( si claro que te amamos ) al escuchar eso issei quedo feliz y en ese momento hablo de nuevo ( yo también las amo ) después de confirmar sus sentimientos issei las vio a todas y no pudo evitar sonreír después de sonreír issei se acerco a las 4 chicas y las beso después las envió a dormir y se quedo solo con mío y le hablo ( mío hay una academia muy prestigiosa quieres ir se llama academia dalia ) mío lo pensó un momento y hablo ( mientras que pueda estar contigo nada importa así que si esta bien vallamos ) al escuchar su confirmación issei la observo y se dio cuenta de algo puede que algunas personas lo dejaran de ama pero hubo algunas que no lo dejaron de amar y por eso estaba agradecido después de pensar eso issei subió a su recamara pero lo que encontró fue que su cama estaba siendo ocupada por las chicas lo cual lo puso nostálgico pero también feliz .


End file.
